


You’re my lifeline

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, May is just not here, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, i have not a single clue where she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: Where peter has a bad day and tony his really trying his best. Maybe leftovers and some father/son bonding will help?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	You’re my lifeline

It was much later than tony had thought it was, he and peter had been down in the lab since the kid got back from school which was 5 hours ago according to Friday. Brilliant. He hadn’t thought it been that long, with pepper away on a business trip for the night they both completely lost track of the time.   
——————————————————————————————————————————-

Peter had gotten back from school in a strange mood, its not like anything had happened at school that day that was out of the normal. So he came in and had immediately asked Friday where tony was. “fri?” He had asked quietly whilst throwing his bag in his room, “master peter, would you like me to inform boss that you’re home?” The ai had asked almost sensing peters unease. Of course tony was aware that peter had come back home but it was something of a routine with the two of them, so he never told tony or Friday herself to stop. He’d grown to love it. “Mmhmm, please,thanks fri” he had murmured whilst burrowing into one of Tony’s old MIT sweatshirts he’d managed to steal over the time he’d been staying at the tower. He wandered over to his bed andjust sat there,completely unsure of what to do with himself, pulling his phone out of his back pocket and was just aimlessly scrolling through anything and everything. 

Tony had been in the lab pretty much all day, around an hour after he had sent peter to school and had to actually eat breakfast. “Growing spider babies need their food” he’d said whilst pushing a plate at peter,” but I’m not going to eat if you wont Tony, see old men who have a crippling caffeine addiction and a heart condition need their food too.” He said it with a small smile on his face, it has made tony chuckle. “Jeez kiddo, you’re making me soft.” He said it’s whilst smiling over the fact peter had called him tony, it made his heart warm a little every time it was said, it had taken so long to get from ‘Mr Stark’ to tony, it felt so nice. He ended up plating himself some food and sitting down next to the boy with a ruffle of his hair. “Look at this kid, look what you’ve made me do!” He said whilst waving his not coffee holding hand at his food. “ you and pepper are the only two people who have gotten me to eat breakfast in the past 10 years, for that kid. You need a medal” the sound of laughter just started to fill the room. 

When the kid eventually left for school he went to the lab, it felt too quiet, with no extra voice or laugher to make it feel less lonely. The soft humming of the machines and beeps coming from the bots kept him company till Friday turned on his lab playlist, which again, peter has somehow invaded. After back in black had finished playing he has expected something similar to start playing. Wrong. It was Rolling in the deep by Adele, “how the fu-“ and yet by the first chorus he was belting the lyrics. So by the time that peters school was let out he had been, mildly, productive, minus in the times where he had to have a break to start to belt another song. Just waiting for the kid to get back home was just exciting, of course he would never admit it, but that gangly teen had weaselled his way into Tony’s heart and found a perfectly peter shaped hole. So when Friday had told tony that peter had gotten home and was I’m his room, he got up to go see him. He was mildly surprised that peter hadn’t at least come to say hello, but he just chalked it down to him having more homework than usual. 

He walked down the corridor and knocked on the teens door, “Pete?” He had said whilst gently pushing on the door. “Hey, there you are!” Tony said with a bright smile on his face, peter had looked up from his phone and genuinely seemed surprised too see tony stood leaning on his door frame. “O-oh, hi” he had said with a little stutter, he headed to stuttered for a while, it felt like the weight of flash’s words today just pushed him further down into the whole he’d been digging for himself. He hadn’t realised that tony had walked into the room and was kneeling in front of the teen, “Hey, what’s wrong tesoro?” Tony had almost whispered to the boy, he heard peter deeply inhale and then say “its nothing tony, I’m okay” with a gentle smile and shake of his head. Tony wasn’t at all convinced but knew better than to push, so with his own shake of his head he said “ only if you’re sure then kiddie, come on, the lab is missing our very presence” he was beckoning peter and that somehow managed to get a giggle out of the the teen. 

When they got down to the lab everything that was swirling around in peters brain just slowly seeped away and he was back to his regular chaotic self, quite literally bouncing around the room and chatting a mile a minute, tony was glad to see it. Peter was talking about everything and anything apart from school, so tony realised that that was where his inter turmoil was coming from today. He decided against bringing it up now and would bring a downer to what was happening. They had a little break to scream some songs t the top of their lungs.. rolling in the deep has become a staple in the stark household.. five hours passed in a flash and both of them had been distracted by their work so they were both equally surprised when fridays voice filtered into the room, “ as per peppers request i am to ‘kick you out of the man cave’ to eat” she had said with as much amusement as she could. “alright underoos” tony said with a sigh, he knew better than to fight with friday, goosebumps ran down his arms reminding him of what happened last time, “time to actually take care of ourselves, plus spiderkiddies need to eat more often, so up up up” he said whilst practically pushing peter out of his chair. The teen finally got the message and started to make his way towards the door, he wasn’t saying much again, there was no witty comeback? it started to worry tony. The two of them made it back up to the penthouse and tony went straight for the fridge, asking over his shoulder if leftovers were fine. He got a “yes please, mr stark” as a reply. Alright something was really up, peter only really called him that now when he was nervous or he’d had a really bad day. 

They both ate in relative silence the gentle sounds of the film they had started the night before playing in the background. Once they had both finished tony decided it was time to bite the bullet. He really couldn’t put it off any longer. “Hey peter?” Peter looked at him with a slight hint of fear in his eyes, tony only called him ‘peter’ when he was mad or worried about him. “Yeah Mr- Tony, yeah tony?” Nice one parker. Peter mentally slapped himself for that one. “Come here tesoro” Tony just whispered it and opened his arms, with no hesitation peter went to him. Peter ended up sighing in continent when his head found the small crater where the arc reacted used to sit, he could hear Tony’s heartbeat loud and clear, his mind started to calm again. “What happened at school then today bambino, somethings up” tony just felt yer boy tense against him, “it was n-“ “ i swear to god peter parker-stark if you say it was nothing again I will have Friday wake you up with weird animal noises all week” he butted in but started to card through peters hair, it was their own little routine. This just caused peter to huff and look up at tony with a challenging look in his eye. “Fine, it was flash again, he just said somethings at the wrong time and it just wasn’t good okay? I don’t want any of that weird and unusual punishment of ‘animal noises’ thank you” he said it like it physically hurt him to talk about something like this. “Kid.. you can talk to me about this stuff okay? I- i really care about you, son, and i want you to talk to me about this. If it hurts you then it hurts me, what ever flash said to you, just know its not true. you’re loved, you’re worthy and you’re smarter and wiser than he’ll ever be. Okay?” He finished pressing a knight kiss to the crown of peters head. Peter was curled into Tony’s side in awe, he had called him ‘son’. I mean of course peter thought of tony as a father, why wouldn’t he, but tony feeling the same way back?

“I- okay... Dad. I promise I’ll come talk to you about it” he said it with so much determination in his voice there was no chance that tony would miss it. Peter heard Tony’s heart quicken, “thank you Pete, really” the unspoken words of thank you for letting me be your father settled between them. Tony hugged his son a bit tighter, then murmured, “I really wasn’t kidding with the animal noises you know” which caused peter to giggle against his chest. 

It was 7am and pepper was on her way back home from the many many meetings when her phone pinged . Opening it she saw it was from friday, it was both peter and tony curled up together sound asleep on the couch. Both clinging to each other like a life line.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is but enjoy? I did write this instead of my wip though :) you’re welcome


End file.
